This study will assess dietary and non-dietary fluoride exposures longitudinally and calculate estimated fluoride intake, determine the prevalence and severity of dental fluorosis and dental caries of the primary dentition, and assess the relationships among primary tooth dental fluorosis and dental caries, and the longitudinally recorded fluoride exposures and ingestion levels in healthy children ages 2 to 5.